


A little help

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Funny, Marichat, Merry early Christmas, This is my christmas present to a friend, and marinette, we helped Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: I'm sick of Adrien friendzoning Marinette. So I sent a friend into the Miraculous world to help them out. R U proud of me?





	A little help

Adrien Agreste let out a sigh, it was Christmas, and his stupid father was away on a stupid trip. That’s when a bright light shone, right in front of his face. And then, a 12 year old human stood in front of him. 

“Who are you?” He asked, the brown-haired girl. “I’m THE Leilani. From the real world.” The brown haired girl answered, smugly.

He shook his head, “real world?” he asked.

“Mmhmm… You are part of the Miraculous World, Me… I’m from the real world.” she explained.

“Why are you here?”

“Uhh… well, I’m here to help you. Y’know, sort out your life problems.”

“Okay..?”

“Okay. First thing’s first, transform!”

“How do you know I’m Chat Noir?” 

“I’m magic. Now transform!”

“Plagg claws out.”

“Okay! Wonderful. Next, you have to go to Marinette’s house.”

“Why?”

“We need a good MariChat moment. That’s why!”

“Huh?”

“Do as I say. I’ll be in your head, I’ll tell you the next thing once you get there.”

Chat Noir leaped out of the window, and ran to Marinette’s balcony.

“Now say.. Purrincess your knight is here!” Leilani ordered.

“Purrincess… your knight is here!” He called.

Marinette’s head popped up from the trapdoor. “Chat?” 

“Oui. I’m here.” he nodded.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Tell her you have fallen in love.” Leilani ordered.

“I have fallen in love.”

Marinette’s eyes started to tear up. That’s when Jazzy popped into her head. “Hiya Marinette!”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to help you. Do as I say.”

“Okay?”

“Ask him who he’s fallen in love with. Don’t shed a single tear.”

Marinette nodded. “Who is the lucky woman?” she asked.

“Tell her it is her.” Leilani ordered.

“You. I love you.”

“What?” Marinette mumbled.

“Stupid! You don’t say ‘what’ you say, ‘you are supposed to be in love with ladybug’!” Jazzy snapped.

“Uhhh… I mean… you should be in love with ladybug!”

“Ohhh!” leilani squealed. “Tell her that you are a cat, and sometimes cats tend to stray.”

“Princess, I’m a cat. And sometimes cats tend to stray.” he said.

“Yes! Okay Marinette, go kiss your prince, tell him you love him back.” Jazzy said, excitedly.

Marinette ran into Chat’s arms, happily and kissed him. Then she pulled back, and whispered, “I love you too, mon chaton.”

“Now you say… ‘m’lady is that you?’” Leilani prompted.

“M’lady is that you?”

“Yes.” marinette whispered.

Leilani smiled. “Drop your transformation.”

And he did. There it was MariChat Adrinette.

Leilani jumped out of Adrien’s head, and Jazzy jumped out of Marinette’s.

“We did a good job.” Leilani said.

“Yeah.” Jazzy agreed.

“Pound it!” the two girls said, bumping fists.

“Who are you?” Adrien and Marinette said at the same time.

“Uhhh… go back to making out please.” Jazzy whined.

 

Merry Christmas Leilani!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this leilani! Merry Christmas. ILY too. Anyway, leave kudos. and comment. Check out my other works. Who knows, you might like them.


End file.
